


Falling Head First Into Love

by Quetzel90



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, star wars rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzel90/pseuds/Quetzel90
Summary: I'm pissed at how the squeal trilogy went and so I'm rewriting it to a Rose and Rey love story.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 2





	Falling Head First Into Love

Rey sat at the small desk in her room in the Rebel base. She had been living there for nearly a year now as the war against the first order waged on. She wasn’t on the front lines very often any more though. They told her that her role right now was to train up her skill so that when she next encountered Kylo Ren she would be prepared. That’s not why they kept her pent up in the Rebel base though. They needed her not as a fighter, though with practice she had become quite skilled, but as a symbol. While she may not have known the about the Jedi many people did. Many were alive during that time and remembered the message the Jedi’s existence sent. They were hero and peacekeepers. The inspired people to be brave and that is what the Rebels needed.  
They needed numbers if they hoped to win this war. Numbers that a symbol like Rey could help them achieve. It was smart. It made sense. And yet it hurt her deeply to have to see friends going out to fight battles. It hurt knowing she wasn’t by their sides to fight with them.  
She getting stronger, both physically and in the Force. She was in great shape from having to survive on Jakku, but now those muscles are different. They are trained to fight instead of survive. The General has her on a brutal training regime. Rey understands why and honestly enjoys the work, but it has left her with very little free time. With Poe busy flying and Finn busy being a symbol in his own right, she can’t help but feel lonely in t his base packed to the brim with people.  
Rey rises from her chair rubbing her forehead. The General’s strict training regime includes catching her up on all the history she had never learned. While she may enjoy the physical side of this training she doubts she will ever have much love for the paperwork side. Trying to memorize all these names and dates makes her head swim. Deciding that she’s not going to be able to get any more work done in this state she decides to take a walk around the base. Just to get out of that small sterile room to clear her head.  
People bustle by as she roams the halls. People stare, but that’s become normal. It’s the price you pay for becoming a symbol. She doesn’t pay much attention to where she’s going. The base is a rather new building and in her opinion it’s far too clean. The metallic walls are a cool white and never seem to have any hint of rust, nothing does. It is the opposite of everything Rey was accustomed to on Jakku and because of that she’s found it very hard to feel at home.  
It’s hard to tell how long she wondered the halls for, but she’s managed to get quite deep in the base. The lower parts of the base are deep underground and when Rey gets the chance she loves to explore them. There are very few people working around here. Most of the base’s workings are in the upper levels and these lower ones mostly serve as a place for the civilians that live on the base to take shelter in if they are attacked. It just feels different down here. Given it’s position so deep underground the halls down here are a lot cooler and it gives them a mysterious feeling. To Rey it just feels more private down here than any where else in the base, ever her own room. It’s nice to be away from it all and to able to get lost in her thoughts.  
There are still people who work down in these tunnels. Rey learns that now. Lost in her thoughts she trips over a cart of tools and lands unceremoniously on her face. It’s very un-Jedi like and she hears someone burst out laughing.


End file.
